cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
FernGully: The Last Rainforest
FernGully: The Last Rainforest Plot The film tells the story of FernGully, a rainforest near Mount Warning, Australia. A curious fairy girl named Crysta saw a part of the world she and her friends never seen before beyond FernGully and believes humans dwell on the nearby mountain Mount Warning. But the wise sprite of the forest and Crysta's motherly figure, Magi Lune, says humans are now extinct. In the opening scene, she says that they fled, driven away by the attack of an enemy known as Hexxus, the spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature, never to return and presumed dead; Hexxus was defeated by the fairies and imprisoned inside a tree. Crysta mentions a black cloud that she saw rising near the mountain, and Magi identifies it as smoke, but nervously dismisses Crysta's speculation that the smoke might be Hexxus, saying "There isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed. Hexxus is trapped for all time." It is implied that Magi shares Crysta's fears, but is afraid to say so openly. Befriending a mentally unstable yet comical fruit bat named Batty Koda who has been experimented on by humans and now has wires and antennas fused into his head, Crysta heads to Mount Warning where she finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint crosses, which mark them for cutting. She finds male humans, and accidentally shrinks one named Zak in trying to prevent him from being crushed by a tree. He gets stuck on a spiderweb on the tree that's just about to go through a tree shredder. She tries to get him off but can't when Batty swoops in, grabs them both off of the spiderweb and blames Crysta for her almost getting killed, because she did not listen to him. Zak goes on a wild adventure with Crysta and Batty, nearly getting eaten by a hungry Goanna lizard named Lou, and unexpectedly falls in love with Crysta. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors cut down an enchanted baobab tree that Zak had accidentally painted an X mark on while trying to spray a fly that was buzzing around him. Unfortunately, this turns out to be the tree Hexxus is trapped in, and the cutting down and processing of the tree by the lumbermill-like leveler machine releases him. Determined to get revenge upon the fairies of FernGully (specifically Magi Lune) for imprisoning him, Hexxus apparently gains power from the pollution, specifically the energy and smoke produced by the Leveler, as he can be seen "drinking" from it like a liquid. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their tree leveler into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by the next morning, thereby destroying the very fabric of their world. He does this under the vocal guise of their boss. Up until this point, all the fairies have not had a clue as to what danger awaits them. That is until Zak tells the truth about who he is and what the humans are doing in FernGully. Once the truth is revealed the fairies all join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself (giving her power to the fairies and even Zak) and it is up to Crysta and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus. Zak turns off the leveler, causing Hexxus to lose all the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of oil that breathes fire. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour her in one bite, and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her to again imprison Hexxus (together with the leveler) inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips, thereby imprisoning him again. However, she emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower soon after. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks, Tony and Ralph, to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Meanwhile, Crysta takes Magi's place after learning finally how to control her powers. Transcript Transcript may be viewed here. Cast *Tim Curry - Hexxus *Samantha Mathis - Crysta *Christian Slater - Pips *Jonathan Ward - Zak *Robin Williams - Batty Koda *Grace Zabriskie - Magi Lune *Geoffrey Blake - Ralph *Robert Pastorelli - Tony *Cheech Marin - Root'' ''(credited as "Stump") *Tommy Chong - Stump (credited as "Root") *Tone-Loc - The Goanna *Townsend Coleman - Knotty *Brian Cummings - Ock *Kathleen Freeman - Elder #1 *Janet Gilmore - Fairy #1 *Naomi Lewis - Elder #2 *Danny Mann - Ash, Voice Dispatch *Neil Ross - Elder #3 *Pamela Segall - Fairy #2 *Anderson Wong - Rock Additional Voices *Dave Mallow *Gary Schwartz - Hexxus *Harvey Jason *Holly Ryan *Lauri Hendler *Paige Nan Pollack *Rosanna Huffman Category:Animated films Category:1990's Movies Category:Sequel films Category:FernGully Category:Annie Award Winners Category:20th Century Fox films